Sabor a chocolate
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó a él, uniendo sus labios en un pequeño roce. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro ¡Libérate!


**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro ¡Libérate!_**

* * *

Dedicado a **Angie Friki Black**. Espero que no me mates por lo que leerás a continuación. Ni si lo leerás...

* * *

El sonido del bolígrafo rozando la hoja y el pasar de las páginas de los libros era lo que se escuchaba en esa habitación. Los únicos ocupantes de esa habitación eran dos chicos, de aproximadamente unos dieciocho años, que consultaban unos libros de historia japonesa.

Uno de ellos era de piel morena, de cabello negro con un poco de tonalidad de castaño y ojos castaños. El otro chico tenía la piel pálida. Su cabello era de un castaño que parecía más bien gris y sus ojos castaños estaban detrás de unas gafas ovaladas.

De repente, el chico de las gafas bostezó con fuerza, quitándose las gafas para frotarse el ojo derecho.

—¿No has dormido bien esta noche, Yukito? —preguntó el otro chico.

Yukito, tras colocarse bien las gafas, le sonrió a su amigo con amabilidad, pero también se le notaba algo cansado.

—No mucho, Touya —confesó Yukito—. Creo que dormí en una mala postura o algo así.

Touya no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a observar el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Está empezando a anochecer —comentó Yukito de repente, observando la ventana.

Touya también miró hacía esa dirección. Era cierto. Podía ver el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un color naranja rojizo.

—Debería irme para casa —añadió el chico de gafas.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? —le propuso Touya.

Yukito lucio algo sorprendido por la repentina invitación.

—No quiero ser una molestia...

—No te preocupes —le interrumpió Touya, sacudiendo su mano—. Mi padre trabaja hoy hasta tarde. Y Sakura está de excursión con su escuela en Kioto, y no volverá hasta dentro de un par de días. Cómo ves, estoy solo.

—Pues entonces aceptaré la invitación —dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

Touya le sonrió y abandonó la habitación, diciéndole a su amigo que iba a empezar a preparar la cena, y que no hacía falta que le ayudase. Por supuesto Yukito hizo oídos sordos a lo dicho por Touya, y acompañó a su amigo a la cocina.

Una vez allí, Yukito comenzó a sacar de la nevera los ingredientes para cocinar mientras Touya, sacando las cosas de los armarios, observaba a su amigo. Tenía ganas de hablar con la otra presencia de Yukito, Yue, para saber como iba todo exactamente.

Pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Su amigo se veía algo agotado, y prefería no agotarlo más de la cuenta. Touya estaba a punto de cerrar el armario, cuando su vista se posó sobre un paquete pequeño. Era chocolate caliente instantáneo. En su casa solían beber casero, pero tenían también de sobre, por si las moscas.

—¿Te apetece una taza mientras se hace la cena? —le preguntó Touya sacando el paquete.

—Vale —aceptó Yukito, tras pensarlo un poco.

Así que, tras poner a cocinar los alimentos en una sartén, Touya calentó un poco de chocolate que sirvió en dos tazas. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, enfrente dela fotografía de la difunta madre de Touya, para poder vigilar el fuego.

La conversación de ambos iba variando de tema, pasando de las clases, a los exámenes y después a recuerdos de la infancia, donde algunos eran graciosos y otros vergonzosos; siempre acompañados de una taza de chocolate caliente. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Yukito bebió un sorbo de su cálida bebida y, al bajar la taza, tenía parte del labio superior manchado. Touya se fijó en ese detalle. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó a él, uniendo sus labios en un pequeño roce.

Duro apenas unos segundos. Pero para Touya fue algo extraño. El chocolate, proveniente de los labios de Yukito, sabía mucho mejor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Yukito. No lucía enfadado, ni confundido. Sólo sonreía con amabilidad, como de costumbre.

—Tenías chocolate en los labios —respondió Touya.

Yukito sonrió. Se acercó a él y le besó.

—Tenías chocolate en los labios —dijo Yukito, como si nada.

Y ambos permanecen en silencio, sonriendo ligeramente. No hablan, ya que simplemente quieren guardar en sus recuerdos aquel momento, y sobre todo el sabor del chocolate en los labios del otro.

* * *

**688** palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Posiblemente los fans del anime/manga de Sakura vayáis a matarme por esto. Pero siendo sinceros, me lo vi hace años, así que apenas recuerdo muchas cosas. Y una de las pocas era sobre la "amistad" de Touya y Yukito, que se veía claro que era romántica.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
